Galwaugh Falls
by luv2sing628
Summary: massie is going out w/ derrington and she takes him to galwaugh to go horseback riding! but massie gets a little too competitive on the horses... she really "FALLS" for derrington! oh that was a good one! just R
1. Getting Started

**Hey y'all! Hehe no I'm not southern. This takes place in Massie's horse riding place, Galwaugh. I hope you like it! And don't get mad at me if I don't have all the details right – I'm not really obsessed with the clique so I don't have every single detail memorized. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the clique books because I am not Lisi Harrison. ******** I'd rather own twilight, though.**

**Massie's POV:**

As I stepped out into the bright sunlight, a wave of excitement rushed over me. I was going horseback riding for the first time in three weeks! Yes! I tried to remember why I hadn't gone for that long, and I remembered that it was because I was with Derrington practically every day. Ever since he'd asked me out, we'd been seeing each other constantly.

_*Flashback! *_

_I was sitting in my room, at my desk, IMing, when all of a sudden, my phone rang. Who could be calling so late at night? I thought. It's practically twelve o'clock! At any rate, I swung my spinning chair across the room to the pink phone on my vanity table._

_"Hello?" I said, sweetness dripping off every word. I had a feeling this was important._

_"Mass?" said a familiar raspy voice._

_"Speaking. And you are?"_

_"Hey, it's Derrick… you know, from school? I hope I didn't wake anyone."_

_"Oh, hey, Derrick. No, don't worry, I'm the only one home tonight." I remembered vaguely not being supposed to tell anyone if I was home alone or not, but whatever. What could Derrington do to hurt me? That thought made me laugh, and I had to stifle back a giggle so Derrick wouldn't think I had lost my marbles._

_"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Sorry for calling so late."_

_"Um, okay. Sure. When?"_

_"Um, how about tomorrow night?"_

_"Sounds good!" I tried to contain my squeals of joy, with little success. "So, tomorrow it is."_

_"Yup. See ya." When I was sure he had hung up, I screamed so loud I was sure I would wake up everybody who was in my hearing zone, or whatever. Fortunately, I was home alone tonight so there was no one to get me in trouble. Bouncing with delight, I pulled on my pj's, brushed my teeth, and pulled myself under my blanket, fantasizing about the night to come._

_The next day, I had my date with Derrington. It was totally awesome, and we really got along well. We continued the trend, and pretty soon everyone new about us. We were a new item. You know the rest._

_*End of Flashback! *_

Anyway, today I was finally seeing my horse, Brownie. Derrington was coming too, shocker. I sighed. We really were inseparable these days.

Finally, for what seemed like hours, I got to Derrington's house. His house was near mine, so I had just walked over. He was going to drive me to the club.

"Hey, babe." He greeted me with a smile and a hug.

I grinned back. "Are you ready to go horseback riding?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _I'm _riding?"

"That's what I said. Scared?"

"No way! You and your little horse better watch out!"

"Uh-huh." I giggled. "C'mon, let's go!"

After a few minutes of driving, we were finally there. I nearly flew out of the car and ran to the barns. Looking for a specific horse, I finally found Brownie**.**

"Oh, Brownie!" I cried, and held my horse in a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"Hey, Mass, which horse should I use?"

"Hmm… you can have… Junior! He goes pretty easy, you might need that."

He snorted. "Right. Don't under estimate." He flexed his muscles. "Shall we, then?"

I nodded wickedly. I let Brownie out of her barn, then Junior. He whinnied.

"Easy, girl!" I laughed, petting Junior's fuzzy mane. It felt so good to be back.


	2. A Little Too Competitive

**Hey!! Just so you guys know, I don't really know any good horse terminology, so don't get mad if I'm wrong a lot of the time. xoxoxoxo**

**Derrington's POV:**

"On your mark… get set… GO!" Massie shouted at the top of her lungs. I grasped the horse's reins like Massie had taught me, and the horse started to gallop. We were having a race, or whatever you call it if there's a special name for it.

"Good job for a beginner!" Massie called from somewhere up ahead. "But you'll have to do better if you want to beat me!"

I grimaced. I pulled the reins harder, and Junior bolted forward, as if hit by an electric shock. I zoomed ahead and almost reached Massie and her horse, Brownie, but Massie pulled her horses reins as well and flew ahead.

"C'mon, Mass, this is no fun," I called out. "Can't you slow down?"

"You're just trying to make me slow down so you can beat me!" Massie laughed wickedly. "I won't fall for your tricks!"

If only I had known how literal that sentence was.

**ooh suspence! :) Sorry this is a short chapter. I'll post more when I get at least 10 reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Say Goodbye to Happiness

**Ok, I know I said I would only post ch 3 when I get 10 reviews, but I'm tired of waiting, and besides, I almost have ten… as for the story: Okay now we're getting somewhere (wink wink)… hope you like!**

**Massie's POV:**

"Mass, I think you're taking this competition _way_ to seriously." Derrington called from a long way behind me. "Slow down!"

"Sorry, Derr. I haven't rode Brownie in a really long time. Just let me be."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna get any faster than this!"

I grinned. Riding Brownie, having boys follow me, this was the life! Without realizing, I gained speed, and pretty soon I was racing down the trail. With my hair blowing in my face, I laughed freely.

All of a sudden, there was a jolt in the path. Brownie stopped short and quickly kicked up her front legs. With great force I was thrown off Brownie's back, and flying through the air, my back smashed up against something hard. The wind was knocked out of me, and I crumpled to the ground. I took one last look at the piercing blue sky before I let the blackness consume me.

**Derrington's POV:**

"Massie, wait up!" I called. Massie was riding so fast I couldn't see her anymore. "Massie?"

I tried to go faster, but I guess Junior was incapable of doing so, because he just harrumphed at me and continued to trot at a leisurely pace. I groaned.

"C'mon, Junior. Please? For me? For Massie? Just a little faster."

As I got farther in the path, I saw Brownie in the distance. It looked like she was standing still. And where was Massie? Was it just me, or was Massie not on her horse? Puzzled, I lifted myself off of Junior. Figuring I would run faster than Junior could ever go (since I was on track team), I started to jog up to where Brownie was standing.

"Massie, why'd you stop? D'ya feel bad for me? Massie?" I called out. As I neared the sight, I realized that Massie was nowhere to be seen.

"Massie?" I called. "Massie? Mass-" My breath was cut off short when I turned around. There was Massie, sprawled out at the base of a tree, lying face down in the mud.

"Massie?" I squeaked. I ran over to her, and turned her over so the mud wouldn't block her nose and mouth and suffocate her. Her body was covered in mud, and there was some blood on the spots that I was guessing she hit into the tree.

I remembered in health class in sixth grade, we had learned that if someone was hurt, we shouldn't lift them, because it might hurt them even more. I tried to remember what we were supposed to do, and the only thing I came up with was to call 9-1-1. It was reasonable, and quick, too. I wasn't sure how injured Massie was, or if she could breathe or not.

I pulled out my old Nokia and dialed.

"Hello?" said a rough, dull voice.

"Hi, um, my friend here kind of, um, fell of her horse and um, hit a tree, I think." I stuttered.

"Where are you located?" The man's voice was completely uncalming and harsh.

"Um, at some horse place? I think it's called… something with a G… Gartlaw's… Gladwin's… uh… can't you track the call or something?"

"We'll see what we can do, sir. Don't touch or move your friend. Is she seriously injured?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Okay. Don't worry, sir. We've tracked your call, and it seems you are at Galwaugh. Does that name sound familiar?"

"Yes, sir. I think that's where I am."

"Okay. We're on our way."

I flipped my phone shut and sat down on a tree stump next to Massie's head. Stroking her hair, I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
